


y2｜暖胃

by ygritte_coco



Category: Y2 - Fandom, 磁石
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco
Summary: 戏言 番外





	y2｜暖胃

戏言 番外

/ygritte

二宫被樱井轻放上床，此刻才忍不住揉着眼睛、软软地哼笑着问：  
“樱井桑、你有那么情急吗？”  
正经提问配正经的名讳称呼，二宫指樱井刚回国就像大王抢亲一样直奔他家把人带上床的事。

“因为、不是说好我回来就要试做了吗？而且这周我们只有今天都刚好休息……”樱井开始一堆解释，期间着急地扯开他的深色格纹领带。

从工作到床第之事都认真负责的樱井先生——。

“好拉、好拉，知道了拉。快来吧。”二宫倒是很容易接受，好像吐槽樱井不过例行义务流程。他撑起上身去吻樱井，拉下他高跪着的身躯，紧贴着彼此体温平躺在床。  
樱井伸手去捞二宫的腰，手掌放进他宽松的t-shirt内，来回抚摸二宫微凉的背后肌肤。

嘴唇轻含住二宫换气时露出的温软舌尖，樱井双手并用掀翻他身上的t-shirt，二宫纤瘦白皙躯干暴露在空气中。

樱井吁喘着气，看着二宫的身体，清澈眼眸蒙上一层雾“……这么说来，之前一直在偷看呢。”  
“嗯？”二宫扒拉着樱井的衬衫，朝后躺下。  
“出道不久的时候，有次杂志取材，不是五个人一起去泡温泉了吗？”樱井撑着上身望入二宫眼底说话。

“什么？翔桑那时候就在偷看我了？”二宫指尖去拨开遮盖樱井眼瞳的长浏海，调侃地问。  
“嗯、当下还没什么意识，但可能那时候开始就偷偷幻想跟Nino做这种事呢……”

“哇、翔桑这有点过份了啊。我当时还是个孩子啊……”二宫捂着胸口演绎起遭受打击的模样。  
樱井噗笑出声“笨蛋！当时我不也还是孩子吗！”说着将脸埋进二宫的肩窝，掌心自纤细腰间往下、钻入伸缩裤腰……。

二宫左膝顶上樱井鼓起的腿间，阻止他开始带着进攻侵略感的动作，小巧的指头接着一个个掰开他比自己size大一号的衬衫钮扣。  
裸身抱紧二宫，一把褪下短裤，樱井捏着他柔软的臀肉，引发那人贴着耳尖甜腻的喘息。  
“哈、哈……慢点……”  
“可你自己一直贴上来、你看……”

樱井稍退开身体，俯瞰张着嘴大口喘气的二宫挺直了背，长指解开腰上皮带的金属扣。清脆碰撞的声响和男人的炙热眼神刺激敏感神经，二宫自身都无意识地迫不及待摸索到樱井滚烫的下身，翻过松开的布料，掌心捻上越发贲张的血管纹路。

“哈……”

可能期待这天到来太久，他们这才进入做爱的先决重点，接触过的肌肤却不知不觉都已汗湿淋漓。

“翔桑、你稍微躺下……”

意识介于飘忽与清醒之间，二宫指示樱井平躺后，将他身下衣物一并拆解、丢弃一旁，小巧肉圆的手捧着樱井的性器，弯腰后张着好看的猫型嘴就要将樱井吞进去。

“等、等、等一下！Nino你现在是要干嘛？！”樱井着急地推开二宫覆盖他身下热度的呼吸。  
“给你口啊。”二宫挑眉回应，像不解樱井大惊小怪的意义。  
樱井宛若亲眼见证过去科学记载以来规模最为巨大的陨石直撞地球，内心所受冲击不小，还得努力维持理智，说：  
“不然我们一起吧。”

于是，二宫及樱井两人头对双腿、交互横躺。  
当樱井张嘴吮含二宫方才开始便不断滴出淫水的性器，可以明显感知那人在下方被迫停止频繁地舔弄、吞吐，霎时退开唇形、拚命喘息的模样。正是这一切二宫为他情动的细小证据，推波助澜樱井的卡进二宫的浅小喉间，耽溺于他口腔内部的温热，如同踏入不真实存在世间的曼妙境界。

樱井在此之前从未对情欲有如此具体的概念。

二宫被樱井以舌尖顶弄滚烫的前端凹陷在他嘴里射了一回；樱井则退开得不够及时，在不久之后尽数泄于二宫削瘦的下颚线及颈侧。

将嘴里二宫的精液吐入掌心，樱井推着他平躺下去，手指去刮取二宫粉色肌肤上带有余温的白浊，将两人的混合在一起。骨节分明的黏腻长指找到二宫身后可容纳他的位置一指、两指戳进去，樱井的面部表情突地认真凌厉起来，如同猎场上眼盯饵食的豹。

“嗯、翔桑……好可怕。”用手去糊弄樱井盯着他严肃神情，二宫直至此刻被侵犯的羞耻心大起。  
樱井表情稍微和缓地笑了出来，抓下二宫的手“骗人的吧、你明明很兴奋啊……”

“你看。”说着转动指尖，再行添加一指拓进去，樱井捻过皱褶往里，使得二宫身后最终湿了一大片、紧咬樱井的细长指节不放。  
二宫手握拳头重锤在樱井胸膛心跳位置，似推拒、亦似撒娇。

“Nino的身体在说，”樱井俯身亲了一下二宫的嘴角，睫毛挂着汗，说话时手指往二宫体内的敏感点按，气音念着“不够、不够、远远不够呢……”  
“啊！……”二宫瞬时仰头露出脖颈线条、尖叫出声。樱井低头含住他微凸起的喉结问“Nino、可以进去了吗？”嗓音哑了一大半。  
“嗯。”鼻腔细腻回应，二宫接着感受到身后樱井的手指远离，换上前不久还在他口中的热物，此时温度又再次回温不少。

二宫知道樱井绝对事前趁着工作间隙，查了一堆资料研究男人之间该如何做爱，今日才会返国后第一件事便想验收研究成果。  
另外，也正是因为他们等待许久，终于得以达成人与人间最高级度的亲密之一，因而对待彼此比往常的情爱关系更加珍惜、慎重及渴求。

樱井的热物一点点拓开二宫湿溽的体内通道，压平使樱井意志发狂的突起。二宫的双腿被分开架上肩，樱井的腰胯贴着他臀部、顶着深处摆动。

樱井冲撞起来，不如春夏重雨的爆裂撞击，反倒似秋季闷雷深重的温柔顶弄。

缠绵的湿吻从未停止，樱井舌痕刮过二宫嘴角，猫舔牛乳的力度，含在嘴里怕失踪一样，胯间避开敏感点——二宫略显不耐的推搡着樱井缓慢发力的腹肌，逼迫他坐起来。

“嗯……翔桑光说不练……”二宫忍不住抱怨，攀着樱井的肩膀坐正。  
“不是、我怕你痛啊……”樱井扶着他的腰等他调整好位置。  
二宫大腿高跪、一上一下带动身后吞着樱井的部位张合，往鲜嫩高温里处一挺而进，再快速退到即行抽离只剩最后一小吋扣着窄口——来来去去、反覆接近、远离情潮高点。

“啊……”两人紧拥着交互叹息，樱井这下开始怀疑二宫存心想在床上把他逼疯才异常卖力缠人。如果在17、8岁尚且血气方刚的年纪看见二宫现下眼前这幅景象，估计要出大事。  
全世界的着眼点仿佛仅剩坐在他身上挥汗摇晃的二宫，樱井想他如果一世英明从此沦为性爱的奴役，二宫就是在他体肤重落血痕的皮鞭。  
樱井侧头咬住二宫左侧乳首，以牙尖厮磨、啃啄，试图牵制住他。

“嗯、嗯、不要……”如此喊着，二宫却未怠慢两人交合的速率。

不知经过多久，伴随樱井换边用指腹捻压二宫的乳首，他忽地捏起樱井耳垂，嘴唇擦过他额角贴至耳边说话。

“翔桑、嫁给我好吗？未来有一天……”

樱井笑着腰胯朝上顶了顶回二宫说这不该是你嫁给我吗。  
“嗯、拥有和被拥有……有何区别吗？”二宫在撞击中艰难回应，樱井最初进入时的钝痛感已升华为销魂快意。

樱井心想二宫的问句怎么像道哲学题，一片混乱中回答“确实没有。”

“对我们两个来说。”

抬手抓下二宫的左手，十指交扣，樱井仰头承受二宫落下来的吻，濒临高潮之前，短促迫切在他体内冲刺。

一直到二宫膝窝在樱井肩下夹紧，两人深吻着再次抵达高潮，心里天地意象的剧烈晃动才终究平息。

隔日清晨，樱井按下闹钟进到浴室洗漱，出来时他洗了一条热毛巾到床边，温柔抚着二宫熟睡的脸喊人起床。  
“嗯……”二宫还半梦半醒之际，樱井弯身吻着他眉间说话。  
“昨天好像没好好回答你啊，一起努力打拚、争取共同生活吧，未来有一天……”  
二宫甚至尚未睁眼见到一早的晨光，嘴角却已藏不住笑意，等不及迎接新的一天生活。

两人在厨房忙手忙脚用二宫家冰箱里仅存的食材准备早餐，完食后又抢着洗碗、收拾餐桌。

待整理好一切，樱井预备先行出门前，站在玄关问二宫有没有需要他回来顺路买些什么，他工作结束可以去一趟超市。  
二宫正穿着室内拖垫起脚尖替他整理发型“翔桑说得好像已经准备要住进我家一样。”他故作抱怨的说。  
樱井低头配合二宫翻弄他发梢，小声嗫嚅说毕竟刚开始交往还是想多点待在一起的时间、而且先说未来想一起生活的不是现正吐槽着他的二宫本人嘛。  
“总之我会买些我妈说煮了有助暖胃的食材回来，Nino如果早回来就不要叫外卖了……”  
“好～的～”二宫嘟着嘴拉长了回应的尾音，低头甜甜笑着、脸颊有些泛红。

樱井顿时有些顾不得被贴上笨蛋情侣标签的可能，伸手揉了揉二宫的脸后，随即将他圈进怀中。

“啊、Nino原来谈起恋爱这么可爱的吗？”樱井感叹。  
“相反地、翔桑成为恋人以后，有些大男人主义呢。”回抱了一下樱井，像没想过和从小熟悉的人物谈回恋爱得以见证那人身上的意外习性，二宫语气带些羞赧、兴奋。

“那、我先走一步了！”  
“走好！”

挥手将樱井送出门后，二宫抱着肚子、蜷起身体缓缓在玄关蹲下，心想这样和樱井恋爱下去，有天他该会为满溢的幸福感灭顶窒息，吃外卖到胃疼这类惨事都变成奢侈；相对樱井步出二宫家的公寓大门，看着本该一如往常的街景好似吸收昨晚夜空繁星的光彩，今日在他眼里异常闪烁明亮，使得他整个人神清气爽。

前往电视台路上，樱井左思右想做出结论，会有如此差别果然是因为他已经找到想一辈子为他暖胃的对象。

千真万确、万无一失。

end


End file.
